


under wild blue skies I found a home in your eyes

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [10]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), TV Quase
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, PeléMaradona, hmmmm fofo d+, namoral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "when I first saw you I knew that you had a flame in your heartAnd under wild blue skies, marlboro ruby skiesI found a home in your eyes and we'd never be apart."(Título da fic: Daniel - Bat for Lashes)





	under wild blue skies I found a home in your eyes

O telefone já tocava pela quarta vez quando Vadão atendeu, um pouco nervoso ao ver o nome da mãe no visor do celular, acompanhado de uma foto da senhora sorridente de cabelos que oscilavam entre fios de um tom de vermelho artificial e os fios grisalhos que denunciavam sua idade. Ainda que mantivessem uma relação tranquila, não eram próximos para além das ligações quinzenais para ter certeza que os dois ainda estavam vivos, fora de qualquer perigo, e ocasionais visitas. A mãe sabia algumas coisas sobre sua vida, mas não muito. E ele, igualmente. Por vezes, cruzava com alguma notícia sobre ela, mas não sabia mais do que qualquer pessoa naquele metrô lotado. Uma ligação daquelas, fora de hora, era o suficiente para que o dublê se preocupasse.

Mas, se fosse o caso, por que não havia dito duas noites atrás quando ele e Martin ainda estavam em sua casa?

Teresa Fraga era uma mulher peculiar, tão excêntrica em seu jeito de existir quanto seu filho único. Artista plástica, morava sozinha no centro da cidade em um apartamento que mais parecia um ateliê do que um espaço residencial. Falava rápido, esperando que o mundo a acompanhasse em seu ritmo. Conhecê-la era compreender Vadão, ainda que ele negasse qualquer semelhança com a senhora, e porquê tão precocemente o seu relacionamento com um advogado havia terminado, fazendo dela uma mãe solteira antes dos seus trinta anos. 

Fora naquele caos de tintas, telas e outros materiais que o brasileiro havia crescido e criado grande parte do seu gosto pela arte - e engarrafado todo ele sob a tentativa de agradar um pai que não muito esteve presente. Aqueles tempos, finalmente, haviam passado.

Estavam quase no seu segundo ano de namoro quando finalmente conseguira conciliar a agenda da mãe com as viagens de Martin para o Brasil e, depois de alguma insistência por parte de Teresa, combinou um jantar para os três que, até onde sabia, não havia sido tão traumático assim - exceto, talvez, por seu nervosismo com toda a situação. Martin era o primeiro namorado - ou melhor, primeiro _qualquer coisa_ -, que ele apresentava para alguém que não fosse o Caco. Não que ele tivesse o costume de chegar ao ponto de precisar apresentar alguém para o corno mas, bem, aquilo era um passo e tanto para ele.  Suas mãos suaram frio durante todo o jantar, enquanto via a mãe e Martin papearem por diversos assuntos que iam desde a ocupação do argentino - _“ah, músico? que interessante! Oswaldinho costumava ter uma banda quando adolescente! O que você toca, Martin?”_ \- até artistas plásticos como Ferrari e Berni, conterrâneos do namorado. Trocavam confissões, piadas, pareciam ter… clicado. Aos poucos, Vadão sentiu o nervosismo indo embora e passou a participar da conversa que só parou quando deixaram a mãe na portaria de casa.   
Será que ela não tinha gostado de Martin?

O pensamento parecia impossível. Todos os seus amigos pareciam ter se contagiado com a risada alta de Martin e seu sorriso fácil. Nem mesmo ele havia conseguido desgostar do músico de cabelos loiros bagunçados. E ele tinha se esforçado, hesitado até o último momento. Como teria Teresa sido a única a encontrar algum motivo para desgostar dele? Sem contar que ele sequer sabia se fazia alguma diferença. Valorizava a opinião da mãe, claro,  o suficiente para que tivesse preenchido sua noite de preocupações mas… já faziam dois anos. Não ia simplesmente aceitar isso calado e não tentar minimamente defender o namorado de qualquer comentário possível.

Entretanto, o que ouviu da mãe era completamente o oposto. Passado o diálogo inicial, Teresa simplesmente suspirou docemente do outro lado da linha. “É ele, não é, Oswaldinho?”, murmurou. “É…”, respondeu o dublê, acenando para Caco, há alguns metros de distância dali, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem e se afastando um pouco da área de filmagem. “O que a senhora achou dele?”, foi direto ao ponto, temendo que os rodeios o fizessem desistir de ter aquela conversa. Teresa, por sua vez, deu mais uma de suas risadas, “ele é muita areia pra você, filho. Mas vocês dois estão felizes, cultiva isso”, fora a resposta da mulher, arrancando um riso de Vadão em seguida.

Continuaram a conversa por alguns minutos, enquanto Teresa derramava elogios sobre Martin e como queria vê-lo na cerimônia de Natal - na verdade, ela prometeu que convidaria ela mesma, para ter certeza de que ele estaria lá - ou como estava ansiosa para tê-lo nas próximas galerias que fosse fazer. Ao que parecia, no passo que Vadão havia encontrado o amor de sua vida, ela havia encontrado no genro (uma pausa para um pequeno salto no coração do dublê com o uso daquela palavra) uma nova companhia de gostos parecidos - ele sempre dizia que Martin era um idoso no corpo de um jovem e, aparentemente, estava certo.

Naquela noite, quando retornou para casa e encontrou Martin sentado no tapete junto de Zico e uma muito mal humorada Sofía ocupando todo o sofá, enquanto algum filme era ignorado, tornando-se apenas música ambiente para aquela cena doméstica e completamente adorável que acontecia ali, Vadão teve certeza:  
Martin realmente era muito mais do que ele merecia.


End file.
